


Twilight Memories

by whenyouwriteinbed



Series: Recollections [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added?, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouwriteinbed/pseuds/whenyouwriteinbed
Summary: A series of events that should've happened at twilight hours, but life doesn't always work like that.All uploads are related to Recollections in some way.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Recollections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795705
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	1. Take a seat, my dear dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Dev0ted who beta read this for me.  
> You can read their work, 'The Wish for Control,' for me as thanks.  
> Link's in the note's down below.  
> Also, since this is my first smut fic, let me know if there's anything I can do to improve.

Something was bothering Ren, and for whatever reason, he couldn’t seem to figure out what it was.

He knew that it was a physical problem, but what it was, he didn’t know. As far as he was aware, it had nothing to do with his current performance in his swim club. Far from it, he was the best swimmer who wasn’t competitively swimming in the club.

Leaning back against a couch, he kept thinking about it, when the sound of a door opening got his attention.

A familiar “I’m home” made him smile, getting up from the couch and turning to face the source.

“Welcome back.”

A light kiss.

A heavy kiss.

A light blush.

Ren smiled at the small ritual they had developed as he stepped away from his lover, pressing his forehead against hers.

“How did practice go?”

“Fine,” Sumire responded, leaning in to initiate a kiss of her own.

Backing up before it could be answered with more force, she smiled, walking past Ren with a twirl, her skirt flowing behind her and into the apartment with her bag over her shoulder, a silver band around one of her fingers.

Making her way to their room, she dropped off her bag and turned around, Ren reflected in her lens as he leaned in the doorway, a smile on his face.

“There’s something more you want to say?” he asked, watching her approach.

“Oh, what could it possibly be?” Sumire responded in kind, leaning in, seemingly trying to tease the answer out of him.

“You know, miss Olympian,” Ren answered back, leaning over her with his taller body.

Backing up from the show of dominance, Sumire blinked, before leaning back in, giving Ren a hug and looked up at him, an excited smile on her face.

“Congrats.”

Deepening the hug, Sumire pressed herself against Ren, an action he reciprocated with a light peck to her forehead.

“Anything for a celebration?”

A smile.

“You know what I wa~~, ack.”

Perhaps it was that she still wasn’t used to talking like that, but her attempt to make her voice sound erotic made something catch in her throat, to which Ren couldn’t help himself from letting a chuckle escape from his lips.

“Very well, my precious dancer,” Ren answered, letting his voice deepen, sending shivers down Sumire’s spine.

Scooping her up from below, Ren princess carried Sumire for a total of ten steps into their room, locking the door behind him once he set her down on their bed.

As careful as they were, they weren’t careful enough the first few times, as Sumire’s mother had walked in on them while they were making out the day after their third time.

They made sure to lock the door after that.

Making his way back, Ren smiled at the sight of Sumire looking at him with expecting eyes, a look that was reciprocated with a now noticeable bulge in his pants.

Leaning into her, Ren took her glasses off and put them to the side, kissing her as he felt her breasts through her shirt with one hand while the other went down to pull said shirt off.

Sumire, in kind, reached for his glasses as well, feeling his chest and abs as she pulled up his shirt.

They took a good five minutes to let the shirts rise, Sumire backed off first when she felt her bra get undone, letting her shirt come off with relative ease that was quickly followed with her bra falling off. Taking a slight pause, Ren reached for Sumire’s glasses that he had put to the side, gently putting them with a light kiss to her forehead, the word ‘beautiful’ leaving his lips.

Even if it was something that he did every time, it still made her blush a bit. The red on her face quickly grew darker, with a moan escaping her lips as Ren’s hands went for her breasts as he continued their kiss from where they left off.

For what felt like an eternity to her, Sumire felt Ren tease her nipples, gently rubbing and circling around them as he stayed aggressive with his kisses.

While it started as something Ren did to reassure her that there wasn’t an issue with her smaller size, having him play with her breasts had quickly grown into one of Sumire’s favorite parts of getting intimate with him. It had reached a point where playing with her breasts was one of her preferred endings of making out with him, presenting them to him every time they had the chance to get physical.

She moaned back in response, pressing harder against his kiss.

Finally breaking away with the need to breathe, Sumire took the chance and finished pulling off Ren’s shirt. Once it came off, she reached for his glasses to put them back on, but Ren beat her to it.

He pressed on with his kiss, swinging her into his lap, letting his glasses fall from her hands to the floor with a ‘tink.’ With her head turned to face him, he continued playing with Sumire’s breasts, gently squeezing and kneading, letting his palm press into her nipples and rub them with his kneading motions.

Now she was starting to feel the heat.

Reaching a hand down and rubbing between her thighs, Sumire leaned into Ren’s chest, as if to shorten the distance he needed to play with her. Taking her other hand, she tried to work on the zipper, but she fumbled a bit and yelped when he started to tug on her lip.

Ren was never too aggressive when he was kissing her, tongues exchanging area codes was common enough for their deep kisses, but teeth were rarely involved. She had her face to maintain as a performer.

She felt him grin through the kiss, letting go of her lips as one hand left her breasts to join hers below her skirt, rubbing more firmly than she had as he hooked a thumb into her panties while he took the freed nipple into his mouth. Giving it a quick lick, he started to suck, letting his teeth graze her areola while his tongue flicked the now entombed nipple, the moans he got from Sumire egging him on.

Feeling the pressure at her lower lips, Sumire moved her hips forward, moving her hand out of Ren’s way and towards the hem of her panties, slowly pulling it down.

As he felt the fabric moving, Ren gave a slight pause to his hand, prompting Sumire to whine. Ren just looked up from the breast he was sucking on and just gave her nipple a slight tug. It made her pull them off faster, and once Ren saw the panties were down to her thighs, his fingers started to advance down her soft, shaved skin, a habit developed to keep pubes from showing through her leotard and reduce the number of layers she wore to keep her flexibility.

Taking his mouth off her breast, he started with his index finger, slowly spreading her folds as he prepped for his entry, and, as they agreed to, went up to the second knuckle.

He slowly let the finger explore, pressing against her walls as he felt her clamp down, looking at her to see when she wanted it to go further. While it took her a bit, moans interwoven with her heavy panting as her blush returned, he felt her push down on his hand, indicating that she wanted more. This was sooner than usual.

Thinking nothing of it, he happily complied, sliding his whole finger in and let it explore a bit deeper. He paused a bit, keeping an eye on Sumire’s reactions as he pressed his middle finger towards her wanting entrance. “Going in now?” he asked softly, putting his head on her shoulder and giving her nipple a slight pinch.

Sumire was unable to say anything, her breathing heavy with arousal, so she pushed on his hand again. Getting the message, Ren pulled his index finger out and lined up his middle finger with it, taking his time to slowly push it in. Once they reached the second knuckle, he waited a bit for her to adjust, her pressing his hand signifying she was ready for it to continue.

Giving her a gentle kiss and a squeeze to her breast, Ren started to move his fingers around, taking advantage of the coverage two fingers could provide by pushing her walls apart in several directions. Sumire’s breathing got heavier again, but instead of waiting, she pushed on his hand again, signaling that he could go deeper. She normally would’ve waited a bit longer for him to explore.

Now that he was thinking about it, she had pressed down on his hand a lot sooner than she normally did so. Was she trying to speed up the sex?

Taking a peek at the clock, it didn’t seem like they were short on time. If anything, her parents were coming home late tonight, so he wondered what was making her rush this.

But, she was showing she wanted him to continue, so he did.

Seeing if he could tease her a bit, Ren slowly pulled his fingers out, getting the look of confusion and a whine he wanted from Sumire, her watery eyes asking what he was doing, when he thrust them in. She gasped from the sudden movement, which grew into a moan as she felt something else make its presence known.

As he started to move his fingers a bit more aggressively, Sumire felt Ren’s thumb rubbing against her clit, its movement matching the pace of his fingers now rapidly thrusting themselves in and out, prompting her to push against his hand to keep his fingers deep.

Ren pushed back though, taking his other hand off her breast to keep her from interfering, feeling how close she was to climaxing.

He wasn’t wrong, as he felt her starting to twitch and clamp on his fingers, taking the chance to initiate a kiss that he knew she desperately wanted from the many times they had done this.

He had gotten the timing down.

The moment his tongue pressed into her mouth, he felt her tighten and a surge ran across his fingers, slowly trickling down his hand as he felt her spasm and clamp up.

Breaking off the kiss once she stopped, Ren looked at his wet fingers, backing up a bit so that he could lean against the wall and let Sumire lean against him. Instead of staying in his lap though, she kind of slid a bit, laying on the bed as her head came close to his erection, still trapped in his pants as the spot near the tip had gotten a bit wet.

Turning her head to look at him, Ren just gave her a slow nod, moving her as he got off the bed. She normally would’ve taken his pants off earlier, but since this was supposed to be celebratory, Ren had stayed aggressive trying to pleasure her and never gave her a chance to take them off.

Before grabbing his pants, he took a seat in the chair by her desk, and slowly sucked on the fingers that had been in her. “Don’t,” she whined when Sumire she saw what he was doing, trying to get up and failing, as she was still recovering from her orgasm.

Smirking at her, he let his fingers come out with a ‘pop,’ licking the parts that couldn’t fit in his mouth as he pulled his zipper down, grabbing the hem of his underwear as he pulled his pants down. His cock, now freed from the cloth around it, sprang to attention, glistening a bit with all the pre-cum on his tip.

Kicking his pants and underwear off once they had reached his ankles, Ren made his way back towards the bed. Sumire met him on his way down, leaning up to take a kiss as he came down, pressing his full weight against her smaller build.

They held that kiss for a few seconds before Ren got up.

With his now throbbing cock resting over her stomach, Ren positioned himself over her, guiding it towards her entrance, when he noticed something.

Sumire’s body looked tense.

She didn’t look nervous or scared.

Just tense.

Was this?

“Hey, Sumi?” he asked, pausing as he loomed over her.

Looking up in surprise, Sumire watched with a worried face as Ren backed up a bit, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

“Are you actually enjoying sex?”

A few seconds passed.

Then she wondered if she had heard correctly.

“Huh?”

“Are you enjoying the sex we have?”

There was another silence in the room, as Sumire sat up, moving towards Ren on the edge of the bed.

“What do you mean?” she asked, leaning against him, letting her breasts gently press against his arm.

“It’s just, you look like you don’t enjoy anything after foreplay,” he said softly, leaning back and wrapping an arm around her waist.

He felt her tense up but said nothing, keeping his eyes on her as she seemed to fumble around, her face growing red and her eyes darting around.

“I, I’m fine,” she answered softly, looking up to see an unconvinced Ren, with worry written on his face.

“Are you sure? You seemed a bit tense before I was going to enter.”

She fidgeted a bit, her eyes darting around a second time as she slowly shook her head.

“… I’m not.” It was a soft answer, but with how she had been reacting, Ren figured that it was the case.

“Can you tell me why?” he asked, leaning against her, his head resting atop of hers while taking a hold of her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze.

This seemed to make Sumire’s face red, as if she were embarrassed to say something.

He gave her hand another squeeze, turning to face her.

“If you don’t want to say why, just tell me what you want me to do. This is supposed to be for you.”

He didn’t mean for it to be so sensual, but since he didn’t move his head that far from hers, he whispered into her ears, making Sumire shiver.

She stayed there for a few moments, looking side to side, wondering if she could say what was really making her nervous.

“Um.” She hesitated, looking up at Ren who lifted his head from her, watching with patient eyes.

Looking at him for a few more seconds, Sumire looked away, burying her face in her hands.

“I, I can’t say it!”

“Say what?” Ren gently asked, positioning himself so that he could pick her up and place her on his lap. Seeing no resistance, he did just that, making sure that his cock was between his legs and her butt.

“We’re supposed to be partners in this. If you don’t want to say why, I can’t…”

“… hurts a bit.”

Ren paused.

“What?”

He glanced down, seeing Sumire looking to the side, as if she couldn’t accept her own response.

“When you take your, your, ‘thing,’” Ren smiled internally as he listened, Sumire’s pure response, unable to say anything slightly perverted.

“What are you smiling about?”

Or not so internally.

“Sorry, it’s just that you were being so cute.” A look of betrayal came across Sumire’s face, as he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“You being unable to say penis just reminded me of the type of girl you are. I’m not making fun of you, it’s just cute.”

Blushing as she realized that what he was saying was true, Sumire pressed up against him, her pout hidden from sight but known to him, as they had many cases where she would behave like this.

“So, you were saying something about my penis?”

With her face now a deeper red, Sumire kept her face close to Ren’s chest to keep him from seeing.

“Um,” it was rather quiet.

“When your p-pe-pen...”

She couldn’t finish the word.

“When it goes in, it, it still hurts a bit.”

“The whole time?”

Sumire tensed up again.

“Does it hurt the whole time?”

She stayed quiet, but with how she was fidgeting and pressing against his body even harder, Ren had his answer.

“Why did you not say anything?” he asked, pushing her head back so he could look at her eyes.

Staring back at his gray orbs, Sumire was unable to do anything but look away. Moving her head to her side, she was pushed back by Ren’s hands, surprising her in a rare physical act of dominance.

“Why would you stay quiet about this, I want to make you happy,” Ren started, thinking about where he was going to go with this, when he heard a weak, “I, I want to make you happy too.”

There was a brief silence in the room, with Ren’s grip on Sumire’s head weakened, letting her bury it into his chest again, as he sat there in silence as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Oh, Sumi,” he said softly, embracing his lover, an action that took her a moment to process before returning, feeling his hand gently rub the back of her head.

“I’m happy that you’re looking out for me, but this doesn’t make me happy. It makes me worried about you and if there’s some other things that you may be hiding from me.”

Like he had when he confirmed that she was reading his diary entries, there was no anger in his voice, no harsh tones. Just a gentle, reassuring voice that he was going to listen to what she was going to say.

“So, even though I’d rather not count on that  _ mimidoshima _ for this.”

Wondering what he was saying, Sumire suddenly felt him slide her off his lap, moving her to his side as he moved off the bed.

Looking at him move, she couldn’t tell what he was doing, when he got to his knees.

Unsure of what he wanted to do, she yelped when he spread her legs, his head making its way towards her hip.

“Take a seat, my dear dancer.”

And it began.

It started gently, like most of their intimate moments, with Ren leaving small kisses on the sides of her entrance, resisting the attempts from Sumire to push him away, things like ‘It’s dirty’ and ‘I’m still tingly’ going in one ear and out the other before his tongue took the stage.

It was just gentle licks across her slit, as if this were the first act of the night, before spreading her legs a bit more and aligning his nose with her clit, pressing on it lightly before his tongue entered, which was followed quickly by a finger.

Despite her best efforts to push her legs together, Ren used the elbow of the hand in her and the other hand to keep her open, prompting him to be a bit more aggressive. His tongue left, only for her to feel it rubbing her clit, gently pressing against it before his mouth descended and she felt the suction of his lips.

At the same time, he worked his fingers more aggressively, sliding two fingers in at their full length. Their sudden presence made Sumire lean back, resting on her elbows as an attempt to keep her head high enough that she could see what he was doing.

She felt him smirk against her skin, seemingly satisfied that he had pushed her to this point, and continued his attack, spreading his fingers as he pressed his tongue on her clit again, cycling between sucking and flicking it and occasionally grazing her with his teeth.

If he was being honest with himself though, he thought he was doing terribly. Sumire’s breathing only picked up when he was focusing on using his fingers, and at the moment, she was reacting much better to his fingers.

It didn’t mean he was giving up on it though.

No way.

His mouth eventually letting go of her clit and pressing his tongue back into her folds, a finger leaving to make room as his nose pressed against her clit again.

Cycling between thrusting with his finger and pushing his tongue in, Ren had developed a rhythm, one that he felt was rather effective, and kept at it for a few seconds. He carried on a bit longer before the resistance Sumire had been putting out with her thighs gave way, causing the hand and elbow that had been keeping them from pushing his head out suddenly felt no resistance, spreading her legs to a further degree than before.

It was as if she were doing the splits but her knees were bent, her ankles still being close to the edges of the bed.

Losing his balance at the shift in force he was exerting, his finger flew out to follow his elbow, as his head moved in further, pushing his tongue in deeper than he thought it was going to enter.

However, if he was going to prove that he could do it (mostly to himself,) he wasn’t going to miss this chance.

Taking advantage of his face being in deeper, his tongue pushed in further, moving from side to side and flicking up and down. Along with his tongue now being able to reach in deeper, his nose had ended up on the side of her clit, and Ren had a certain gleam in his eyes.

Waiting for a chance to sync up with his tongue, he moved his nose from side to side, rubbing her as his tongue worked from the inside.

She was starting to feel it now.

Sumire’s elbows gave way, making her rest on her back as Ren continued his ministrations, a sudden sense of accomplishment welling inside of him as he felt her starting to tighten around his tongue, making him shiver in anticipation.

It didn’t take long for the wave to roll over his tongue, as Sumire gasped for breath on the bed, looking up to the ceiling as she attempted to bring her breathing in line, slowly trying to rise back up.

Before she could completely get up though, Ren stood up, his erection seemingly more energetic than it had been after he had fingered her and took a seat next to her. Pushing his back against the wall, he gently reached out for her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, one which was reciprocated after a few seconds of recovery.

Smiling at the act, Ren waited for her to get up on her own, first to her elbow, then wrist. She thought he was just waiting for her to get up on her own as a sign that she was ready to continue, but he hadn’t made any moves indicating that he was going to push her down now that she had gotten up. If anything, she was able to sit upright when he finally made his move, pulling her towards him as he started to rest on his elbows, guiding her entrance towards his cock.

For a brief moment, a look of uncertainty crossed her eyes, wondering if she could keep up. Ren just gave her a gentle smile, pulling her hips closer towards him.

“It’s okay, you can do it.”

As if magic words had been said, Sumire accepted that she was going to be on top, even if she was only going to do it for a few minutes, and slid herself down to full mast.

And for the first time, Ren saw that she was relaxed as she was being filled, a look of relief on his face covering the satisfaction he felt on the inside.

There was a brief silence as Sumire rested on top of Ren, seemingly taking the time to appreciate the fact that there was no pain before she attempted to lean back, letting her legs move forward as if to scoop Ren and place him on top of her.

Before her legs got too far forward, Sumire felt her arms being held, keeping her from leaning back. Looking down in confusion, she suddenly yelped when she felt him buck underneath her, the sudden movement of being lifted up and falling back down onto his hip surprising her.

But it didn’t stop. Well, it was a slow movement, with Ren only thrusting up every few seconds before Sumire started to move in response, positioning her legs to give her the movement to lift her hips up and down on her own. As she was concentrating on the positioning, Sumire thought that she had seen a smile of sorts on Ren’s face, but she paid it no heed, as he bucked again before she was in position, spurring her on to do so faster.

Once she was satisfied that she had good footing, Sumire started to move her hips on her own, with slow, shallow movements making up the majority of them.

After a few minutes, she started to speed up her movement, keeping the change in depth shallow, before she started to slow again. Looking down, she saw a brief look of concern on Ren’s face, so she gave him a smile, letting him wave it off as her getting used to this change in position. However, she had no intention of making the change permanent.

She repeated her efforts of slow movement, speeding up and slowing down. After she repeated the cycle a few times, it seemed to break Ren’s patience, as he flipped Sumire over to her back, making her yelp in surprise.

As he loomed over her, Sumire couldn’t help but smile, a look that Ren noticed.

“Is this what you want?” he asked softly, leaning down to whisper those words gently into her ear.

“This is what I want.”

With a sigh, Ren leaned back a bit before he started to thrust.

Soft and shallow to establish a rhythm.

Sumire wrapped her legs around his waist

Then it started to get faster.

Then faster again.

She reached her arms out, as if she wanted him closer.

He readily complied.

Now with some force.

Moans became more frequent after that, as Sumire tried to pull Ren in even closer, her breasts now firmly pressed against his chest.

Then release.

Since he was already hard and had neglected to pleasure himself in the time that he was working on Sumire, it didn’t take long for the first load to be fired. Sumire moaned as she felt him release inside, hot white rope spurting into her womb, her legs pressing down on his hips even harder.

Ren paused, letting himself fire off as he rested atop of her, a passionate kiss exchanged between them as he watched her smile, her legs not letting go of his waist.

“One more,” Sumire said softly, to which her lover’s response was a sly grin.

“I know.”

As Ren started to feel himself stiffen up again, Sumire relaxed her legs a bit, making room for him to thrust a bit more energetically, when she felt him grab her legs, pressing them against her stomach.

“R-Ren?” she asked, a sudden ball of nerves forming in her with this new position.

Looking up at him only revealed a predatory smirk, as he slowly lifted her rear up, pressing his weight on her as he started to thrust.

Like before, they were slow, shallow thrusts, as he attempted to set a tempo, as Sumire, accepting this new position, wrapped her knees around his back,

Smiling at the change in attitude, Ren picked up the pace, pressing down harder against her as he reached for a kiss, one which was happily given.

Then his thrusting stopped.

And he quickly backed out of the kiss.

“Sorry,” he said, pressing down harder on Sumire as he resumed thrusting, a slight blush on his face as Sumire giggled between moans and pants.

He kept his pace for some time, before Ren started to feel Sumire tighten up a bit, making him pick up the pace and push on her harder.

Feeling the pressure on her, Sumire reached her arms out, pulling Ren closer to her. She kept trying to kiss him, but he backed his head away, doubling his efforts in thrusting as her walls started to clamp down.

“Ah! R-Ren!”

Her walls clamped down, keeping his cock in place as he felt a surge travel up it. Feeling the pressure, he leaned over, giving Sumire the kiss she wanted. It took a few seconds, but his second load came, sloshing around with the results of the first round, before he felt it get pushed out, trickling against his balls as it flowed down.

Releasing her legs and letting her rear down, Ren placed himself on top of Sumire, deepening the kiss as he slowly slid out of her, before they both pulled back, taking breathes as they panted.

Moving to her side, Ren lay on his back as he saw Sumire try to roll herself onto him.

With a slight chuckle, Ren pulled her in, letting their faces touch as she rested on top of him, looking into his eyes as her glasses started to slide off a bit.

Seeing them start to move, Ren brought up a finger to push them back on, a ‘perfect’ leaving his lips as he smiled at the small blush on Sumire.

The smallest, simplest things never seemed to fail to make her flush.

Turning her head to the side, Sumire just looked away, closing her eyes as she hoped for her blush to fade so she could turn to face him again.

She didn’t know how long she had been out for, but Sumire was woken up by the pounding on her door, making her look down and panic.

“Sumire? You awake?” it was her mother’s voice, making her panic even further.

“A-ah. Yes! I’m up!”

More worried about how her mother would respond, she attempted to move but felt something pressing against her back, as she saw Ren’s arms holding her down.

Moving her own arms, she tried to shake him awake, knowing that she had no chance of overpowering his arms.

“Well, you said that you were going to make dinner tonight, and it’s already seven. Did something happen?”

What should she say?

Shaking Ren even harder, she smiled when she saw that he started to stir, hoping that he could come up with an answer, when she heard the door opening behind her.

Pressing herself down against Ren, Sumire turned her head in horror as her mother walked in, a small screwdriver in hand that she used to push the lock open, as she saw Ren slowly wake up, trying to move up to only feel Sumire’s fierce resistance.

Turning her head to look at her mother, Sumire had a panicked look as she tried to figure out what she should do.

“I’ll go talk with your father about getting some carry out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, link to Dev0ted's story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510076/chapters/59167783  
> Second, mimidoshima in Japanese is a young woman with a lot of superficial knowledge about sex. No points if you figure out who that is in this story.  
> Also, as Recollections progresses, I'm down to writing some more lewd stuff like this.
> 
> Edited notes:  
> Oh my, what's this. Chapter 1/?. Does, does this mean?  
> Yes, it does.  
> This is now going to be a multi-chapter series.  
> No interconnected plot or anything, just a collection of events that should take place during the twilight hours of the day between the two of them.  
> Chapter two will come out in like four days or something.


	2. No hiding, mister thief

Something had made one of them stir.

What it was, she didn’t know, but Sumire had awoken before her precious Ren, her face pressed against his chest as he held her.

Looking around to adjust, she saw that she was closer to the edge that wasn’t facing the wall, as her legs were wrapped around his.

Trying to see if she could move around, she found that his grip wasn’t as firm as it normally was, letting her slide out of his arms as her legs retreated, moving ever so gently as to not alert him to her activity.

Sitting on the edge, she stretched her arms, her bared chest rising with her, when she felt something a bit off.

Wondering what it was, she looked down, ignoring the marks on her breasts and the valley between them, where her panties met her gaze.

One wouldn’t think too hard about waking up to a scene like this, but as she did, Sumire started to worry about it.

She turned to look at Ren, only to turn towards her desk and put her glasses on. It had become an automatic thing for her at this point to always be wearing glasses when she was with him, regardless of case or circumstance.

It showed she was still wanting to live as herself, be herself, and show him that she was doing it. Perhaps that’s why she felt compelled to put her glasses on before going back, even if he couldn’t see.

Sitting back down as she watched him, his breathing nice and rhythmic, she couldn’t help but try to reach a hand out and touch.

Like her, his chest was bare, free of marks as a continuing sign of who was in control, when she looked further down towards the sheets that pooled around his abs. There was nothing of note to see, just fabric folded on top of itself, but the further down it went, some more obvious signs could be seen.

Most noticeably was the bulge that was forming, even if slightly muted, as Sumire realized what her wearing her panties and her heavily marked breasts meant.

What had most likely happened was that they were about to go at it again and when they reached the part where he started to play with her breasts, she didn’t want it to stop. Being the lover that he was, Ren most likely spent the whole night doing that, saying nothing about if she wanted to continue or not and just played with her until she was satisfied and had called it a night.

All the marks seemed to imply as such, so he naturally didn’t get to enjoy as much as she did.

As she thought about it like that, last night was probably not the last time something like this had happened.

Looking at his face, no signs of any discontent, just peaceful slumber, made a sudden feeling of guilt build in her stomach.

He did everything she asked for, never acting on his own desires, even though they surely existed.

And then you looked at her.

Everything was what she wanted, what she had enjoyed.

A sense of self-loathing that had started to surface was quickly discarded with a pinch to her cheek.

Ren told her to always think of something that she could do in a situation when she could.

This probably wasn’t the scenario he had in mind, but it should work.

Right.

Right?

Deciding not to think too hard about that part, Sumire started to think about what she could do.

Trying to figure something out, memories of the last time they had gone all the way came to her mind. She remembered that she didn’t feel uncomfortable once he was in, but what did he do to make her like that.

Trying to remember, she thought about seeing his head between her legs, his tongue pressing in as his nose …

She started to blush, putting a hand down and covering her panties, trying to figure out how he could do such a thing.

Even if she was his lover, doing something like that was …

She paused, looking back at Ren’s sleeping face, seemingly unaware of the missing Sumi sized object he had held onto as he rolled onto his back.

Sumire tried to think.

What could she do for him?

Looking at his sleeping face and the recent memories that were surfacing, the obvious answer came.

Could she?

Yes, she could.

Should she?

Her guilt was saying yes.

Would she?

That, she didn’t know.

Turning away from him, Sumire looked down at her marked chest, then back towards Ren, then sliding her gaze down towards the bulge under the sheets.

She kept thinking, trying to see if she could find a way to justify it, but every time, her mind wandered back to Ren doing everything that she wanted.

And the more she thought about he did what she wanted, the more she hardened her resolve.

She was going to do it.

Sliding back under the covers, Sumire made her way towards Ren’s hips, as his boxers showed how much it muted his arousal with the fabric of the blanket above.

Looking at it with care and caution in her eyes, Sumire slowly reached for the hem, gently pulling down when she heard Ren make a sound.

What it was, she couldn’t tell, but she froze on the spot, hoping that he wasn’t going to wake up.

He didn’t, and after maybe a minute of her staring at his underwear, she started to move again.

Making sure that he wasn’t awoken by too sudden a movement, she pressed a hand down on his erection as the hem passed over it, slowly letting it rise as his boxers went further down.

Once she thought she reached a satisfactory distance, she slowly raised her hand, letting his cock straighten out as far as it needed, using said hand from keeping the sheet from touching it.

As she stayed there, looking at it, Sumire wondered how she was going to manage this.

While it was indeed a spur of the moment sort of thing, she really wanted to try and make up for the supposed unfairness that she thought existed in their physical relationship.

Inching her face ever closer, she glanced away she took a deep breath, turning to face what was seemingly an increasing cock in size as she closed her eyes and leaned in.

She gave it a light kiss.

She didn’t like it.

Even though she tried not to think too much about it, the flavor lingered a bit on her lips as she tried her best to control her breathing.

If Sumire was to be honest with herself, she was panicking. Now that she had gotten to this point, she was unsure if she was going to be able to carry on.

Think about something else.

Think about how Ren did things for her without complaint.

Trying to keep herself calm, she started to kiss again, slowly accepting that this was how he tasted and that if she didn’t think she could carry through with this, that she was just taking advantage of Ren’s kindness to her.

Keeping the thought in her mind, she opened her eyes and kept kissing, her hand now moving away from the covers as her head was now keeping it from touching his cock.

Said cock was now partially resting against her face as she kept getting closer, trying her best to ignore its presence on her face as she kissed.

The more she kept kissing, the more normal he started to taste.

She didn’t know it that was a good thing or not, so she decided to give some tongue to the kiss.

Nope.

Still not used to it.

Trying her best not to move her head too much as she recoiled, Sumire stopped what she was doing, rubbing her tongue against her teeth in an attempt to get the taste off.

It didn’t work as the flavor lingered, making her wonder if she would have to carry on with this.

He didn’t complain.

Looking at it again for a few seconds, Sumire took more breaths, her glasses starting to fog under her heavy breathing and the enclosed space that she was in.

Trying again, she went back to kissing, slowly adding more tongue, pausing every time it touched.

This carried on for about five minutes, her pauses between adding tongue slowly getting shorter. She was coming to accept the stronger taste she got with her tongue as something that came with the territory, like the bitter flavor of medicine.

Unsure of if she was supposed to continue doing just kisses, she tried to think of everything that Ren had done for her.

Ren had only kissed her a few times before he started to use his tongue and looking at his pen-, pen- … thing before her, she wondered how it translated for her to return the favor to him. Building her courage and sticking her tongue out, she gave his base a quick lick.

They started short and fast, like she was licking her finger to turn a page, along with frequent pauses as she collected herself after every lick.

After two minutes of on and off licking, Sumire started to lick a bit longer, keeping the fast pace as she raised a hand again to press against the sheets, hoping to keep the feeling of moving fabric from waking Ren.

As she slowly started to mover her way up from the base, she eventually came towards the head, looking at it a bit as she tried to think about what she should do.

Staring down the now twitching cock, she kept thinking about what she could do, when Ren started to shift.

She paused, thinking nothing of it when he didn’t move for a few seconds, reaching her tongue out again when he gently called her name.

“Sumire.”

She froze, her head unable to move as panic filled her, feeling Ren’s body shift even more before she felt something grab her butt.

Trying not to make a sound, the panic only grew as she felt the hand giver her a light squeeze.

Unable to keep her voice down, she let out an ‘eep!’ and scrambled to get out from the covers. She tried to roll off the bed, but she got partially caught on the corner where the sheets were pressed under the mattress, yelping when she felt herself get caught, only her feet reaching the floor.

Feeling the sheets shifting with Ren’s moving body, her legs were picked up, placed back onto the bed before the covers started to rise, a Joker grin meeting her disheveled hair and tilted glasses as panic filled her eyes.

“Morning.”

Sitting on Ren’s lap as his back was pressed against the wall, Sumire was lightly pounding his chest, saying that it wasn’t funny and she was really worried with a light blush on her face while he was trying his best from not dying of laughter.

After she had calmed down from being ‘discovered,’ Ren pulled her in, having her back rest against him as he asked why his cute fiancé was teasing his cock under the sheets. After failing to say penis, she had told him that she was worried about him not being satisfied from the night before.

Wondering what she was talking about, Sumire turned to face Ren and explained through heavy stuttering and blushes that since the night had ended with just her on the receiving end, she was worried that she was denying him any form of satisfaction. Thinking about she had said, a chuckle escaped Ren’s mouth, giving Sumire a light kiss.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not satisfied,” Ren started as he pulled away, putting a hand behind her head and gently rubbing.

“Your happiness is the most valuable thing to me, seeing you happy is what gives me satisfaction,” he said, looking down to see a light blush on her face, trying to turn her head to avert his gaze.

She really was weak to the small things like these.

After a few seconds of head rubbing, Sumire looked up as Ren’s gentle face looked back at her.

“I’m still taking advantage of your kindness.”

A gentle laugh left Ren’s lips, kissing her forehead as he looked down.

“Well, doing that to morning wood is a good way to start your supposed dues.”

“M-morning wood?”

Pausing as he heard that, Ren looked down at Sumire as she looked up at him, confusion on her face as she tried to figure out what he had said.

“It just happens sometimes. I wake up hard, even on mornings after,” Ren said as a blush started to form on Sumire’s face as she began to piece together what had happened.

“S-so, it h-had nothing to do with, d-dissatisfaction?” she asked, hoping for some reason that she was right.

“Not dissatisfaction.”

Turning red upon realizing that she had initiated something so bold on her own from a misunderstanding, Sumire was equal parts relieved and ashamed of herself, as she started to feel Ren shake from laughter.

“Still, thank you for looking out for me,” he said after she had stopped pounding on his chest, looking at her gently as he gave her a kiss.

Averting her gaze, Sumire was trying to hide it, but a smile was forming on her face, happy that Ren had thanked her for trying. Then she felt something pressing against her rear.

“Do you want to keep trying?”

As she got on her knees with Ren sitting on the bed, Sumire was unsure if she could do it.

Even if she was the one who had started it with crawling under the sheets, having Ren look at her in the middle of it was something she wasn’t sure she could do, especially since his cock seemed a bit bigger than when he was asleep, staring her down expectantly.

“Take your time.”

A gentle pat to her head calmed Sumire down, as a loving smile waited for her when she looked up.

“I-I can do this,” she said, mostly to reassure herself as she moved her face closer, his cock resting against her face.

She stayed there, letting herself get used to the presence it had before she gave it a quick kiss.

Looking up to see if Ren had anything to say, he just nodded, patting her head to keep her nerves steady.

Emboldened with his gentle look, she started to kiss again, pressing her lips against him as his made a small moan, encouraging her even further.

Moving from the kisses, Sumire started to lick again, starting from the underside, keeping the short and fast pace, but she stopped when she felt Ren’s hand leave her head.

Seeing that she was worried, Ren quickly put his hand back, a gentle smile on his face.

“Sorry, just adjusting myself,” he said, patting her once more. “Though slow down a bit and go longer.”

Pausing at the request, Sumire looked at what was before her.

Could she?

Carefully sticking her tongue out, Sumire resumed her licks, moving slower as Ren requested. She went about halfway up before stopping, looking up to see if that was okay, to which Ren just nodded.

“Go as far as you can,” he said, rustling her hair and making her pout. She paused to adjust her hair so that it flowed behind her head, giving Ren a small glare as he just shook his head.

Chuckling at the look he got, Ren stopped when she continued licking, letting a small sound of pleasure after she had grazed his head.

Encouraged by the sound, she licked there again, this time giving his whole tip a lick, with another small sound of satisfaction.

Emboldened even further, she focused on working the tip, seeing the positive response she got as Ren put a second on her head, her excitement in pleasuring Ren making her rub her legs together.

Speeding it up a bit, she started to flick her tongue, her mouth moving ever so slightly closer to maintain accuracy.

As she started to flick more aggressively, she paused when she noticed that he wasn’t reacting as much as before.

“R-Ren,” she asked slowly, making him look down, having though her pause was nothing more than her taking a quick break.

“Yeah?”

“Am, am I doing this right?”

Silence lingered as Ren looked at Sumire, a sudden feeling developing in her that she might not be doing so well.

“W-well,” Ren started, drawing Sumire’s attention.

He didn’t stutter like this; could he be struggling to say something to her?

“You could use your mouth.”

Ren looked down at Sumire, a sudden fear in his heart that he may have gone too far.

She looked down, as if thinking if she could do it.

“Wha, what do I do?”

Looking up with questioning eyes, Ren wondered what he should say.

Should he?

“…

Open your mouth.”

As she opened her mouth, Ren looked down, running the scenario in his head over and over again.

Was this something he wanted?

Yes, receiving a little loving was a nice change from being the one who gave it.

Was this something Sumire wanted?

It seemed more like something she felt obliged to do.

He was still hesitant to ask her to do this, but if she was fine with it…

Gently placing his hand behind Sumire’s head, Ren guided her towards his cock.

“Tap my legs if you want to stop,” he said, as he pushed in.

With his tip now in her mouth, Sumire looked up, as if waiting for instruction.

“Try sucking.”

The change Ren felt was immediate; the suction made him moan. The response got Sumire to start licking.

Ren’s grip got firmer, as he looked down, an eager one meeting him in turn.

“Can we go further?”

Without saying anything, she moved her head down, about three-quarters of the way down, surprising Ren with how aggressive she got. Even she couldn’t seem to, her excitement increasing even further as a hand slipped beneath her panties.

The feelings he started to feel were like nothing he felt, the feeling of receiving love in this manner was something that he hadn’t received.

Pressing on her head, Ren shoved her, gaging Sumire as panic filled in her eyes.

Feeling the smacking on his legs, Ren let go, with Sumire flinging her head back as Ren reached down, apologizing and asking if she wanted to stop.

Taking his hand, Sumire let herself get pulled up, looking at Ren as tears were in her eyes.

“I-I can keep going,” she said, giving Ren’s hand a squeeze.

“You sure?”

A simple nod.

“Well,” Ren said, sliding back and pulling Sumire down, making her yelp, landing on his chest as he pressed on her back.

“Here’s something else you can do for me.”

Regaining her balance, Sumire looked down as Ren leaned up, pulling on the hem of Sumire’s noticeably wet panties, having them stop on one leg.

Wondering what Ren was up to, she felt her hips moved towards his, as his cock pressed against her stomach.

Realizing what Ren had wanted, she looked down.

“I want this.”

Sighing, Sumire let it slide, lining her entrance up and slid down.

Looking down, Ren had a grin on his face, bucking his hips as Sumire started to answer in kind, eventually starting to be the only one to move her hips, with Ren holding onto her hips to keep her straight up.

Keeping her pace up was something Sumire wasn’t sure she could do, but now that she was this position, she couldn’t say anything about it.

As her hips shook, her glasses started to shift, eventually falling off and landing on Ren’s chest.

Feeling them land, Ren took a hand off Sumire’s hips, making her look down, only to see him raise her glasses towards her face.

“You dropped these.”

Lowering her head, Sumire felt her glasses slide back up her face, as Ren smiled, sitting up to kiss her.

“So beautiful.”

Pouting as she blushed, Sumire lost her rhythm, to which Ren just smiled, embracing her as he gave her another kiss.

“My turn.”

Leaning back down as he embraced her, Sumire looked surprised as Ren pulled her down, rolling them over to get on top.

“Like I took time for you,” he started, leaning down as he began to thrust, making Sumire gasp as the movement was getting a bit rougher.

“Take your time for me.”

That was it. He was too nice.

“You’re so mean,” Sumire said, to which Ren just gave her a Joker grin, leaning down and started to suck on her neck, making her moan.

Ren kept his pace up for a few minutes, trying to bring Sumire to a similar level of arousal, but he couldn’t keep it in.

Giving Sumire one final thrust, he fired off, kissing her as he pressed down, using his weigh once more.

Once he was done, he didn’t roll over, keeping himself on her as he peppered her with kisses.

“It’s so unfair,” Sumire eventually said, rolling Ren off of her.

“Hm?”

“I tried to do all this for you, but you just did what I wanted.”

Leaning up, Ren looked at her, as if to say, ‘you think so?’

Unable to bear the pressure of him looking down at her, she averted her eyes, before slowly getting up.

“Well, should we start our d-”

“Ayako, what are you doing?”

Staying quiet, Ren and Sumire turned towards the door, as if they couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Want to continue searching for our own apartment?”


	3. Chapter 29.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 29 (or 30 if by total count) in Recollections.  
> Prior reading is not required nor is it recommended, but it is highly requested.

While she wasn’t one to push away from something like this, Sumire was still surprised by how aggressive Ren was being.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, kissing even harder as he pulled her in.

“After your mom made me talk, I couldn’t get some ideas out of my head,” he continued, making Sumire pause.

“What,” she asked, pushing back as she broke off the kiss.

“What?” Ren asked, adjusting his glasses as he pushed them back up.

“Why did you have to bring my mom up?”

Realizing what he had said, Ren paused, a blank look on his face as he seemed to figure out what he was supposed to say in this situation.

“Honest talk…?” he asked, trying to see if he could pass it off as not trying to kill the mood.

“Bringing my mom up was supposed to be honest?” Sumire asked, her brows furrowed as she looked at Ren.

“Would you rather say that I got ideas from Futaba?” he asked, making Sumire stop to think which one was worse.

“I’d never do anything without telling you,” Ren said quickly, hoping that the Futaba part had made her nervous.

With a small chuckle, Sumire laughed as she pulled him back in.

“Never change,” she said, pressing her forehead against his, their glasses lightly pressing against each other.

With a small smile, Ren tilted his head, leaning in for a well-practiced dance, taking care not to press too hard against each other’s frames as he reached a hand behind Sumire’s head.

“Sumi,” he said softly, making Sumire shiver. It was a nickname that he rarely spoke, and when he did, it meant he was feeling it.

“Ren,” she responded in kind, pulling him in as they deepened the kiss.

The slow moment of silence went on, the only sounds coming being the rustling of clothes as they adjusted and the occasional moan as Sumire felt Ren press against her even harder.

After breaking the kiss off, Sumire looked up at Ren, who seemed to have a certain glow in his eye.

“Hey,” he said softly, picking her up and pushing her down on the bed, an even rarer act of aggression.

“Yeah?” Sumire asked, already preparing herself for what was to come, pulling her shirt up a bit to show her stomach.

“Can we try something new?” Ren asked, the gleam from earlier flashing in his eyes.

“Which would be?” Sumire asked back, having an idea of it might be.

Looking down, Ren was thinking about how he would say it when he noticed that Sumire’s shirt was slightly pulled up. Reaching down to grab its hem, he pulled it up, her sports bra now insight.

“Could I show you?”

Embarrassed at the sudden removal of her shirt, something she had done up until this point, Sumire gave a slow nod.

Getting confirmation, Ren reached his hands down and gave her breasts a light squeeze.

With a slight moan, Sumire looked up, her eyes saying that this was nothing new, but Ren’s smile said that more was to come.

Grabbing the underside of the bra, Ren pulled it up, exposing Sumire’s breasts as she yelped in surprise.

“This is new,” Ren said with a smirk.

Holding her breath, Sumire watched as Ren leaned in for another kiss, reaching a hand down to her breasts and gave them a brief squeeze.

“Ah.” A moan briefly left Sumire’s lips as Ren got more aggressive, his lips leaving as a second hand joined in squeezing her breasts.

As they continued, Ren cycled between going for Sumire’s lips and playing with her breasts, his mind seemingly only able to take one of the two tasks.

It didn’t mean he was successful though, as he could feel her hardening under his palm the more he played with her.

He changed that after a particularly long kiss though, where Sumire looked like she needed the time to breathe, her face red as she breathed heavily.

“How are you doing?” he asked, propping himself above her as he watched the flush on her face start to calm, but not disappear.

“I, I’m fine,” she responded, looking up as she raised a hand to keep Ren’s glasses from falling on her.

With a small smile, Ren leaned down for another kiss, where Sumire rightly thought that another round of massaging would start.

However, Ren straightened himself out, “Here we go,” softly leaving his lips as his hands clasped together for a brief moment. Looking up, Sumire wondered what he was doing when his head went down to her chest.

It was only a brief interaction, but something wet passed Sumire’s nipple, making her mew as she arched her back.

“Wha, what?” was all Sumire could say, trying to steady her breath. But it was no use, as the same wet feeling passed over her other breast, leaving her to Ren’s mercy.

He kept licking for a minute, alternating between each breast before looking up, a rather eager grin on his face.

“How was that?” he asked, giving Sumire a smirk with a quick smooch on the cheek.

With some heavy breathing, Sumire looked up, face flushed as she reached a hand out.

“That, that was,” she said, trying to figure out what she wanted to say when Ren said, “There’s still more.”

Upon hearing that, Sumire put an arm out, making Ren stop as he looked at her.

“Can, can we call it a night?” she asked, her face as red as could be.

“You sure?” Ren asked, reaching a hand for her breasts again.

“Y-yes. It’s a bit m-much.”

With a gentle smile, Ren reached for Sumire’s glasses, taking them off as he got off the bed.

“Alright then,” he said, placing them on her desk as he made his way towards the lights.


End file.
